Like It or Not
by xo-me123-xo
Summary: Summary inside Troyella
1. Intro

**Okay guys I've been starting soooooo many stories lately like I seriously have about 6 started. So I figured I better post this intro to one of my stories. It's based on the story All-American Girl by Meg Cabot (just the intro, not the whole story) soo if you read books by her this might sound familiar- well just the layout. **

**The story is called **_**Like it or Not**_**. I'm not sure how long it will be I guess we'll just wait and see how it goes. Here is the intro:**

TOP FIVE REASONS WHY GABRIELLA MONTEZ IS IN TROUBLE:

5. Her boyfriend just broke up with her

4. She is a classified a nerd at her high school, East High

3. Her mom just volunteered her to baby sit the four little boys down the road

2. She's failing Geography

And the number one reason Gabriella's life is in trouble:

1. Like it or not, Troy Bolton is her next-door neighbour.

**Well they're you goo, it may sound pretty weird right now but you'll have to read more to find outt! Ahha I'm not sure when I'll be posting the first chapter, I'm going to write some of it now but I still have to update my other story as well and I'm already soooo busy! So I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. Thanks guys! Plz leave your reviews if you can I want to see if you like the idea!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's the first chapter. I'm not really liking but I figured since I haven't updated in a decade I better get something up. I won't waste anymore time. Here you go:**

**Chapter 1:**

"Get out of the way!" I turned sharply only too see a pair of cold blue eyes staring back at me. "I said move Montez!"

Stepping out of the line of Troy Bolton I sighed slamming my locker, it was the same thing every day. Troy Bolton was probably the hottest and most feared guy at East High. He sits only with his basketball friends and cheerleaders, only talks to them, only looks at them. Everyone else is invisible to him; that is except for me. For some reason Troy has always picked on me. My friend Taylor is actually jealous of the attention I get from him, which is ridiculous. She's always saying, "Gaby, he only picks on you because he likes you." Yeah right. Troy only likes the dumb blondes, with the fake orange tan, long skinny legs, and wear short skirts and throw themselves at him 24/7.

I pushed open the doors to East High and walked out of them pulling my bag closer to my side as the cold wind whipped through my hair, blowing it in all directions. I started flattening it down again when I heard girls laughing. I looked over to see Troy surrounded by girls in short skirts. Their legs were pink from the cold wind; they had to look good, even if it meant wearing skirts that were pretty much the size of a belt.

I walked briskly down the street back to my house, which was conveniently only about a block away from East High. After several minutes of walking I finally turned into my driveway. I looked momentarily at the house beside ours, it had been up for sale forever, and the For Sale sign was almost unreadable from the weather. Opening the front door, I took off my shoes, threw my school bag on a chair, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey hunny, how was school?" My mother asked me looking up from a book.

"The same as always," I said opening the fridge and searching for some food.

"Did you hear about the Robinson's house?"

"No," I said sitting down at the table. "Did they finally sell it to someone?"

"Yes, I thought Troy might have told you at school."

"Troy?" I questioned eating a few crackers. "What does this have to do with Troy?"

"He's moving into the house next door."

-And that was the day my life turned upside down.

I stared at the paper before me containing a large F on the front. I'd failed another geography test. Great, just great. The teacher had given me one more chance to get my mark up or I was being forced to get a tutor. And that chance he had given me was the test I'd just failed. For some reason I just didn't get geography. I had just about straight A's in all of my other classes except geography. Folding up the paper and sticking it in my book, I looked around the room. Troy and his friends were sitting at the back of the classroom fooling around. The teacher was still handing out the rest of the tests and when he came to Troy's desk he stopped. The teacher handed Troy his test and he just looked at it smirking and crammed it in his book.

How could he be so casual about a test that he had no doubt failed? My head snapped back to the front as I heard Mr. Honet say "Gabriella, could I please see you out in the hall for a moment." My heart skipped a beat and I stood up in my desk, I knew what was coming; I had to get a tutor. I followed him out of the door but quickly looked back into the classroom first. Troy and his friends were all laughing at me.

"Miss Montez, I believe I told you that if you received a failing grade on your last paper than you would need to get a tutor. Well, as you have just seen you did receive a failing grade so I'm afraid you will need a tutor to pass my class."

I nodded my head slowly.

"I haven't found you a suitable tutor yet but I will let you know on Monday who it will be, and I expect that you're first lesson will be Monday night. That'll be all Miss Montez."

Great. Now I had to spend my Monday night getting tutored by some nerd in a subject I hate.

I walked back into the classroom and took a seat, closing my binder. Seconds later the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

Walking out into the hall I watched as most of my class raced to their lockers to get out of the school for the weekend. By the time I got to my locker, the halls were just about empty. Shoving my geography binder and book into my bag I walked slowly out of the school and down the street to my house. As I came nearer to my house I noticed the large truck in the driveway beside my house. I guess Troy was moving in this weekend. I groaned flinging open my front door and slamming it behind me.

"Bad day sweetie?" I heard my mothers voice say from the kitchen.

"I guess," I muttered starting to run up the stairs.

"Gabriella come back here for a minute."

I slowly walked into the kitchen. "I baked some cookies for the Bolton's next door, their moving in today so I thought it would be nice for them. Do you think you could drop them off before supper?"

Drop them off? Are you kidding me?

"Do I have to?" I pleaded with my mom. "I don't like Troy."

"Please Gabriella, you don't even have to see Troy, just give them to his parents."

I walked over to the cookies and picked them up. I might as well get this over with now. I put on my coat and shoes and walked out the door holding the tray carefully. Movers were still taking their furniture from the truck and bringing it into the house, so the front door was left open. I walked up to it and looked around, I couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" I called.

A woman with long brown hair and a kind face came into view.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, I'm Gabriella Montez, we live next door. My mother just sent me over here to give you guys some cookies."

"Well that was very nice Gabriella, why don't you come in?"

"Oh that's all right, I have to go-" but she was already dragging me into their new house.

Damn them for being nice.

"Really Mrs. Bolton, I have to be going," I said trying my best to sound friendly.

"Oh nonsense dear, you can spare a couple minutes. Come sit down."

I glanced around the room, I guess we were supposed to be in their new kitchen, but looking around I noticed their wasn't any chairs, or a table for that matter in their yet. I looked at Mrs. Bolton and she seemed to notice it too.

"Well I guess we can't quite sit down yet," she said laughing and reaching for a cookie.

"Mom, who are you talking to," Troy Bolton said walking into the room and the last word died in his mouth as he realized just who was in his house.

My stomach dropped, I tried to look away from Troy's powerful stare but for some reason I couldn't.

"Montez," Troy said nodding. I tried to say something back but as I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"Oh, you know Gabriella, Troy?" Troy's mom said almost jumping with happiness.

"Yeah, we go to school together," Troy said in monotone.

"Oh well that's wonderful Troy! You know someone in the neighbourhood, and she even

lives next door!"

I realized I still couldn't say anything so I tried a smile at Mrs. Bolton, she gave me a weird look back so I'm thinking my smile probably turned out to be more of a grimace.

Mentally cursing myself I finally managed to say, "well, bye," and I made a dash for their from door.

"Wait Gabriella!" I heard her say.

I turned around and Mrs. Bolton came to a halt. "Why don't you and your mother come over for dinner Sunday night in thanks for these wonderful cookies? All our things should be in place then, well at least a table." Mrs. Bolton said laughing to herself.

"That would be great Mrs. Bolton but you see me and my mom are bus-" But once again I was cut off.

"I'll see you Sunday then dear, have a nice day."

What the hell!? Now not only was I the Bolton's neighbour, but I was coming to their house two days from now? For supper!? Could my life seriously get any worse? So much for just handing the cookies to the parents.

The next two days unfortunately passed quickly and I tried my best to look calm as my mother knocked on the door to the Bolton's house. Mrs. Bolton answered the door beaming.

"Hello Gabriella, nice to see you. And you must be Mrs. Montez. Come in, come in!"

I stepped once again into the Bolton's house; it was much more put together since the last time I'd seen it.

"Suppers just about ready!" Mrs. Bolton said droning on about what she was making. I looked around for any sign of Troy.

"Gabriella dear, could you go fetch Troy for me, he's in his room. Third room on the left upstairs." Said Mrs. Bolton

Oh just fabulous. I walked up the stairs and passed two doors before stopping at the third. I knocked twice and waited. Nothing. I knocked again, a bit louder. Still nothing.

I slowly opened the door and peered inside only to see Troy walking out of an adjoining bathroom, in nothing but a towel.

OH.MY.GOD

I was. . .and he was. . .and it was. . .and I just. . .and...

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Troy. Dripping wet, in a towel.

There was no way I had survived that long living beside someone who looked like that...in a towel. Not that I was gawking of course. Not that I was staring mesmerized as the water droplets rolled down his toned chest and then teasingly disappeared under the white cotton of his towel. No, not at all.

"Gaby?" Oh my God. I had to look up, but my eyes kept on staring.

"Hmpmm," was all that came out of my mouth and I finally tore my eyes away from Troy.

"Is dinner ready?" Troy said starting to run another small towel through his hair.

Did he really expect me to talk under these circumstances? So I nodded my head.

"Tell her I'll be down in a minute Gaby." I walked out of the room and closed the door quickly.

Gaby? Since when had he called me Gaby? All he'd ever called me is Montez. I took a moment before going back downstairs to compose myself. Taking a few deep breaths and fixing my hair I walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Troy said he'd be down in a minute." I said to Mrs. Bolton and joined the Bolton's at the table. Mr. Bolton, sat at the head of the table. On one side were my mom and Mrs. Bolton, and I was sitting on across from them. With one empty chair beside me, so I'll be sitting next to Troy.

At that moment, Troy walked down the stairs and took a seat next to me. As he sat down, his hand momentarily brushed mine and I felt my cheeks redden and the skin he touched burn. The image of him in a towel still fresh in my mind I dug my hand into my forehead trying to erase the image.

Not working.

I sat quietly all dinner trying not to accidentally bump elbows, legs, or arms. Well this was a nice dinner?

My leg twitched and it hit Troy's leg. Damn.

"Sorry," I said quietly to Troy.

"It's okay," he said smiling.

Maybe this dinner wasn't as bad as I thought. But one thing was burning my conscience. Why was Troy being so nice to me?

**So there was the first chappp! I'm happy I'm finally finished ahha! It took me soo long and its not even that good. But it's my longest chap yet!**

**Please leave your reviews thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow okay, I've taken years to update, BUT this chap is like majorly long for me soo enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO

So I thought maybe that this week would be better. Maybe today would turn out okay, and nothing crazy would happen. And I'll come back from school and just relax. Maybe Troy Bolton will leave me alone, and after out little dinner on Sunday, I'll never have to talk to him again. Even though he's my next door neighbour.

But that changed the minute I walked out of the door to go to school. Because Troy walked out of his house at nearly the exact time as me. Damn. I tried to go back into my house but he had already seen me. I tried to look casual walking down my steps but I felt my palms get sweaty as I saw he wasn't moving. Why wasn't he walking? Was he actually waiting for me? I walked as slowly as I could but he kept staring at me.

"Hey Montez," Troy said as I caught up to him.

"Hey Troy," I said continuing to walk and he started to walk along side me. "Thanks for dinner last night, it was umm great." I said awkwardly. I felt my cheeks redden as the image of Troy in only a towel flashed in my mind.

"Yeah, no problem my mom loves to cook anyways." Troy said.

…

Ugh I hate awkward silences, I had to figure out something to say.

"So, do you like it here so far?" I said, but right as the words left my mouth I regretted them, what a lame way to start a conversation.

Troy didn't seem to notice. "Oh yeah it's actually a lot quieter than my old house. We used to live on a main street so I could never get to sleep at night. I like it a lot better here."

I looked over at Troy and our eyes met. There was something about them that seemed…genuinely happy. The only other emotions I'd seen in Troy's eyes were coldness, or just emotionless, up until now. I smiled at him and he smiled back. A real Troy smile.

"You know, you should do that more often." And for once I didn't care if it was a lame comment.

"Do what?" Troy said.

"Smile like that."

"I didn't realize I was smiling any certain way?" Troy said, but even as he said the words, that smile was still plastered all over his lips.

I just shook my head and looked away. His smile was contagious.

I looked up moments later to see we were already on the East High grounds. We walked through the front doors and Troy held the door open for me.

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you around." I said starting to walk to the left.

"Yeah, bye Gaby," Troy said and gave me one last smile before turning down the hallway.

Good Lord. Why was he being so nice to me. And he called me Gaby again..

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I don't think my life could get any worse right now. I've just been to history class and was told that my new tutor is none other than Troy. Troy! How is he better at geography then I am?

Then again being tutored by Troy might not be such a bad thing. After all he was being really nice to me yesterday and this morning. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

-------------------------------------

"What's gotten into you man?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like that Gabriella girl?" Chad asked.

"No, it's just..weird that she's my neighbour now."

"Ooooh You like her man!" said Zeke.

"Shut up Zeke,"

"Why do you like her anyways, she's such a nerd," Chad said.

"You don't even know her Chad." Troy said getting frustrated.

"Neither do you."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I walked down the hall in between classes to get to my locker, but as I was walking I could tell someone was staring at me. I turned my eyes to see Troy walking down the other side of the hall, farther down than I was. As I looked at him, he looked away. And I noticed all his friends were surrounding him. My heart for some reason was beginning to beat faster as I watched him walk. God he was so.. Perfect.

What was I thinking!?

And then when everything was finally right, something went terrible wrong. As Troy and his friends passed right by me, Chad stuck out his foot. As I was staring at Troy, I failed to notice him stick it out and I tripped right over it.

And my world came crashing down..literally.

I fell hard on the ground, my books flying everywhere. I quickly sat up, holding back the tears that were stinging at my eyes. I looked up, hoping one of them might help me up, but as I stared back at Chad's face I knew it wasn't going to happen. Chad along with most of his friends were all laughing. My eyes quickly sought out Troy's and he looked just about as shocked as I did. Chad looked over at Troy. "Troy, that was hilarious! Why aren't you laughing?"

Troy and I were now staring at each other, wow I must look like a retard here on the ground, I started to collect all the papers. Troy smiled to Chad, but it was an emotionless smile, the one I hated.

"It was really funny Chad." Troy said in a dry tone, gave me one more glance, and walked away. Chad looked confused and his friends ran off after Troy, leaving me in the middle of the hallway, late for class, and on the verge of tears.

I slowly put the loose papers back into my binders and picked up my books. There was no point in going to class now. I was already almost 7 minutes late, and I didn't want to face any of those people right now, or ever for that matter.

How could Troy's friends be such asses? At least Troy wasn't laughing at me too, which was an improvement from a couple weeks ago. But why was I even caring what Troy thought anyways, it's not like he helped me up, or yelled at Chad for tripping me.

I sighed heavily as I opened my locker, taking out my school bag and purse, and leaving all my books in my locker. Even though I knew I head tons of homework, I didn't take any books home. I just didn't want to do anything when I got home but take a long bath and go to bed.

I slammed my locker, heading to the front doors to go home. As I opened the front door, the December winds whipped across my face as usual, sending a shiver down my spine. I chose a bad day to wear flats, it must have snowed during lunch because there was almost 8 inches of snow on the ground. I kept walking as the snow got it to my shows, but I didn't care right now, I just wanted to get home.

I opened the door and looked at the time on my cell phone, 1:56. I stuck my cell phone in my pocket and went into the kitchen. My mom wasn't back from work yet and I looked at the kitchen table which had a note on it.

_Gabi,_

_I__'__m working late tonight, be back around 8. _

_Suppers in the fridge, just warm it up_

_Love, Mom xo_

I went upstairs and started the bath water, while I got my pj's out. Coming back into the bathroom I quickly stripped from my clothes and sat in the hot water, trying to relax. After about 20 minutes I was just about to wash my hair when I heard a faint buzzing sound. Looking over in the direction it came from, I realized it was my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I dried my hands on a towel and reached for my jeans. Pulling them over I got my cell out of my pocket and flipped it open.

You have 1 new message from Troy. I clicked the 'Read' button.

_Sorry about today. Don__'__t forget we have a tutoring session tonight my place at 5? Troy_

Oh no. I completely forgot about tutoring. Well I'm I guess I'm not getting into my pj's then. I quickly finished up in the bath and got re-dressed. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, going to see what my mom had left me for supper. It took me a couple minutes in the fridge to realize she actually wanted me to eat the gross roast beef from a couple nights ago. Shoving it back in the fridge I walked into the living room and turned on the TV.

I flicked though the channels and settled on a random show. I wasn't really watching the TV and I decided just to think. It put me in a kind of trance and I curled up into a ball.

Several minutes later I decided to look at the clock. It was already 4:30. Wow did the time go? It was like 3 o'clock two minutes ago!

I went over to my school bag to get my geography stuff for Troy's. Damn. I'd left my books at school. Well I guess I'll just go to Troy's without any books for a _tutoring _session and look like a fool. Great.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Hello Gabriella! It's so nice to see you again!" I smiled at Mrs. Bolton as she ushered me inside. "I think Troy mentioned something about tutoring you, come on in, I'll get Troy."

I walked into the Bolton's house yet again. It was definitely more homelier now, with pictures hanging on the walls and little trinkets on the tables.

Troy's mom went upstairs and came down seconds later. "He's on his way, why don't you come sit in the living room."

I sat down on a couch and waited. Troy finally came down looking a bit out of breath.

"Hey Montez, lets go to my room."

I nodded my head and followed him up the stairs. He pushed open his door and I walked in for the second time to his room. The first time I hadn't actually gotten to look around in his room because I walked in on him coming out of the shower, which was enough of a distraction. So I looked around his room for technically the first time taking everything in. The first thing that I noticed was his room was very…Troy. Which would make sense. His walls were plain, and his covers were dark. There was trophies, metals, and ribbons lining the walls and on shelves and were many items associated with basketball.

It took me a minute to realize Troy was staring at me.

"Uh.. Do you not have any books?" Troy asked looking at my empty hands.

"Well I totally forgot you were tutoring me tonight so I didn't bring any books home." I said.

"Oh okay, I think I brought mine home, I'll be right back." I sat on Troy's bed and waited for him to come back. I glanced at a small table beside his bed and noticed a picture of him when he was probably about seven. He was holding a basketball and smiling broadly. He looked really happy and full of emotion, something that was rare to see these days.

Troy walked back into the room holding a binder and a textbook. "I did remember my stuff, so.. I guess we should get started." Troy said as he spread out his books and papers on his bed.

"So what stuff do you have trouble on?" he asked looking up, his hair falling in front of his face.

"Um.. I don't know, I get kind of confused with what we were doing last week." I said.

Troy flipped through his binder a bit more, and it got really quite. "You know what?" Troy said suddenly, "I don't really feel like working."

I smiled at his abrupt comment, "I never feel like working," I laughed.

"So how about we do something else like..we could go swimming!" Troy said standing up.

"Troy it's the middle of the winter, are you crazy?" I asked him.

"Not in a swimming pool Montez, we have a hot tub." Troy said starting to dig through his drawers.

"Woah wait, I'm not going swimming, even if it is in a hot tub, it's still freezing outside." I said.

"Oh come on Montez! It's not cold when you get in there, and besides you know you want to."

"No. I'm not going, and besides I don't even have a bathing suit here." I said crossing my arms. Me and Troy in a hot tub? That's just weird.

"Duh Montez, we're neighbours, just go over and get your bathing suit. Pweeeeesse!" Troy said sticking out his bottom lip and giving me puppy dog eyes. Damn he was good.

"Okay okay, I'll go." I said standing up and heading for the door. "I'll be back."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I don't know how you got me to do this Troy, we're not even outside yet and I'm already cold." I told Troy as he slipped his shoes on to go outside.

"Okay, I'll go first and get the cover off and then you come out okay?" Troy said turning on the outside light.

"Okay," I said and watched as Troy ran outside and slowly pulled off the cover to the hot tub. He motioned for me to come out and I opened the door stepping out into the cold. I quickly jogged over to where Troy was standing and watched as he dropped his towel, pulled his shirt over his head, undid his belt and pulled down his jeans, leaving him in swimming trunks he had probably changed into when I went to get my bikini.

I breathed out heavily, trying to stay calm. Oh my god, thoughts of Troy in a towel came rushing back into my head.

I dropped my towel to and stripped off my clothes. I stood shaking for Troy to get in in my white bikini.

"Hurry up Troy, it's SO cold!" I said to him to hurry up.

"Okay you try getting in here Montez, it's SO hot!" Troy said half mimicking me.

So I dipped my foot in and almost let out a shriek. It was insanely hot, so I slowly eased my leg in and eventually my whole body. Troy came in moments later and we both sat at opposite ends of the hot tub, water up to our shoulders.

"It's actually nice in here once you get used to it." I said.

"Yeah I know." Troy said, and then silence. God another awkward silence.

"So…" I started out.

"So…what's your favourite colour?" Troy said abruptly.

I hesitated for a moment, "Red," I said, "Yours?"

"Green." "When's your birthday?"

"April 22nd" I said, "When's yours?"

"March 4th"

"What's your middle name?" I asked pulling my legs up to my chest. Why were we asking each other these questions?

"Alexander, yours?"

"Bonita."

"What's your favourite time of the year?" He asked.

"Probably Spring," I said.

"Why spring?" he asked and I smiled. "Because it's not too hot and it's not too cold." I answered simply. What's your favourite time of the year?"

"Definitely summer," Troy said smirking. "Why summer?" I asked.

"Because it's hot enough to go to the beach and check out all the hot chicks." He said smirking.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked him laughing, before slapping his arm. I tried to ignore the shiver that went from my hand to my whole body.

"Probably." Troy said laughing. "But really," I said, "Why is summer your favourite time of the year?"

Troy took a minute to reply, "Well, it's a break from school, from basketball, from my dad, I guess." Troy said looking down. And all of a sudden I was shocked at how small and innocent Troy looked, not the strong and confident boy at school, but maybe what was inside the hard exterior.

His piercing blue eyes looked up to meet mine, and I smiled reassuringly at him.

"What's with all the questions?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, Chad made me realize that I really don't know that much about you." Troy said smiling and the laughter came back into his eyes.

"Well now you do," I said smiling too.

And I realized that every time Troy Bolton smiled, I smiled. Which in my case, may mean I _might_ be falling for him.

**There you go, I don't know when I'll update because I'm SOOO busy right now its not even funny. And plus its almost CHRISTMASS!! 3 dayss! Yeahhhh im so pumped ahha. And on boxing day im going to England for a week so I really don't know when I'll update but I'll try my best!**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year !! **


End file.
